


Cielo Azul

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Cuando Sasuke tenía 17 años comenzó un extraño juego con Naruto.Y debido a ese extraño juego, Sasuke le regalo un pedazo de sol, un mar, un Beethoven, un corazón de oro y muchas cosas más a Naruto..."Después de varios años, mientras miran el cielo azul, habrían de recordar cómo fue que se enamoraron."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. I go to sleep

_[When_ _I look_ _up_ _from_ _my_ _pillow_   
_I_ _dream_ _you_ _are_ _there_ _with_ _me_   
_Though_ _you_ _are_ _far_ _away_   
_I_ _know_ _you'll_ _always_ _be_ _near_ _to_ _me_   
_Yeah I_ _go_ _to_ _sleep_   
_And_ _imagine_ _that_ _you're_ _there_ _with_ _me._

_I_ _go_ _to_ _sleep_ _, Sia.]_

_[Cuando miró desde mí almohada_   
_Sueño que estás allí, conmigo_   
_A pesar de que estás muy lejos_   
_Yo sé que siempre estarás cerca de mí_   
_Sí, me voy a dormir_   
_E imaginar que estás allí, conmigo_

_I_ _go_ _to_ _sleep_ _, Sia.]_

**_¿Cómo comenzó?_ **

Sasuke suspiró. Luego miró a la nada. Por alguna razón, mientras contemplaba el cielo por la ventana de su oficina, recordó a Naruto.

Un nudo en su garganta se creó. Sus labios temblaron de forma involuntaria. Su ceño se frunció con suavidad. Toda la secuencia de gestos habría sido imperceptible para el ojo que no era crítico.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo 17? ¿Diez, once, doce o trece años? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Desde que Naruto se fue de su lado se quitó el hábito de mirar todos los días el calendario. Ahora era una secretaría la que ordenaba su agenda, ella le decía a dónde tenía que ir y en qué momento debía de salir para llegar a tiempo porque ya no le gustaba saber en qué fecha vivía, qué hora era, o si venía, o si iba.

Sasuke tragó saliva. La sucesión de recuerdos fue un bombardeo despiadado.

Sasuke sabía que podía narrar sin problemas como conoció a un rubio denso, estúpido y con un corazón tan grande que a menudo la gente se preguntaba si era normal que un ser humano fuera capaz de cargar con tanta bondad sin salir herido en el proceso; decir lo ruidoso era Naruto, cuantificar su facilidad para molestar a otros cuando se lo proponía y también su optimismo ante la adversidad.

Mencionaría sin falta que él perdonaba porque era amable.

El encuentro fue un diez de octubre por la mañana, no importaba de qué año.

Sasuke decidió ese día que entrar a la clase de inglés era una pérdida de tiempo. Así que simplemente camino en dirección a la azotea. Ahí podría descansar sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas o jodiera la existencia en búsqueda de su atención. Lo cierto es que cuando llegó a su destino notó que alguien más se había saltando la clase y también pensó que era buena idea estar en la azotea.

No le sorprendió que fuera precisamente la persona a la que todos catalogaban como delincuente bueno para nada.

Era normal que los idiotas no entraran a clases, ¿verdad?

Era Uzumaki Naruto, acostado, viendo directamente al cielo. Sus pupilas podrían haber estado reflejando el color del mismo, pero ese sería un misterio que Sasuke nunca podría resolver, después de todo, los ojos del rubio competían con el cielo si se hablaba de _azules hermosos_.

En algún momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que había alguien más compartiendo el espacio.

—Ah... ¿Uchiha?

—No, soy una ilusión, Uzumaki.

—Vaya, si eres una ilusión debería que parar de hablar para no quedar como un loco. Y de paso dejar las drogas —dijo Naruto con suavidad.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que la situación era extraña, se viera por donde se viera. Aunque se sintió reconfortado por la tranquilidad del rubio, porque las personas de su mismo sexo a menudo se volvían toscas cuando respondía de forma mordaz.

—Cuando uno creyó que ya eras de lo peor sales con el hecho de que consumes drogas.

—Bueno, todos tenemos vicios diferentes, ya sabes, unos con las mujeres, otros con la cafeína, unos más con el porno y varios más con los estudios —respondió Naruto con tanta naturalidad como pudo—. Lo cierto es que lo mío fue pura broma. Juro que lo más fuerte que me he metido es un estupefaciente cuando visité el hospital y eso fue hace seis meses. Estoy limpio ahora, _hermano_.

Sasuke bufó. Luego hablo:

—Idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota, no puedes discernir entre sarcasmo y seriedad. —Naruto sonrió.

—Imbécil.

—Si bueno, deberías de buscar insultos que de verdad ofendan. Te recomiendo ir al distrito rojo. Ahí te nutrirás de buenas palabras altisonantes.

—Pendejo.

—Ese está mejor, Uchiha.

Sasuke consideró que a lo mejor Naruto no era tan tonto como los otros creían. Tal vez él sólo se dedicaba a fingir.

—¿No se supone que un estudiante elite como tú entra a todas sus clases? —inquirió Naruto de la nada.

—Lo que haga no es tu problema.

—Wao, disculpe, su majestad. Los plebeyos tenemos curiosidad a menudo.

Uchiha sonrió de lado.

—Los reyes no satisfacen la curiosidad de los plebeyos.

—¡Tacaño! —gritó Naruto mientras hacía una rabieta.

Sasuke simplemente pasó por alto el berrinche del chico y se sentó, manteniendo una distancia prudente del rubio. Luego alzó la vista. Vio las nubes transitar el cielo, la imagen lo relajó al instante.

El silencio se apoderó del momento, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo para evitar que sucediera lo contrario.

Naruto recordó que, una vez, Kiba le dijo que Sasuke era la persona más grosera que hubiera conocido. Que no entendía porque todas las mujeres de la escuela querían salir con alguien como él, después divagó sobre el hecho de que eran capaces de encontrar mejores partidos, como por ejemplo un muchacho con apellido Inuzuka. Naruto, por supuesto entendió que Kiba estaba haciendo una referencia a sí mismo y tirándose flores.

Hizo una mueca involuntaria.

Lo que Naruto nunca entendió, a diferencia de Kiba, no fue él porque todas las mujeres querían salir en una cita con Sasuke, o de perdida ser el polvo de una noche, sino que tenía curiosidad sobre cuál era la razón por la cual la mayor parte de los chicos se sentían molestos con la simple existencia del Uchiha.

Movió la cabeza y contempló a Sasuke.

Probablemente, si hiciera una hipótesis de la situación, diría que todos estaban peleados con Uchiha Sasuke porque era la persona más cercana a la perfección con la que te podrías encontrar: buena apariencia, inteligente, con dinero, un futuro prometedor y personalidad medianamente buena (medianamente porque eso de que insulteara y dijera las verdades de uno de buenas a primeras no era nada amable).

—¿Qué miras idiota? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Creo que te está saliendo un barro en la punta de la nariz.

—Mientes.

—No, ¡es enserio!

Sasuke miró a Naruto fijamente. Algo en su interior, su vanidad, quería un espejo ahora mismo para poder comprobar si de verdad le estaba saliendo un barro.

—Mientes.

—¡No! —exclamó Naruto, luego se echó a reír—. Bueno sí, es una mentira. Eres gracioso, mira que poner esa cara tan tenebrosa por la sugerencia de que te está saliendo una imperfección...

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, sin embargo, luego sonrió de lado.

—Tonto.

Naruto rio más.

De repente se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez que se hablaban sin gritarse; y eso era curioso porque ellos habían estado peleando por años. Les entró la duda de porqué no conversaron antes. Supusieron que a lo mejor era porque estaban llenos de prejuicios, como todos en esta sociedad, no era una novedad que compraron la idea de que eran como el agua y el aceite, destinados a nunca juntarse.

Sasuke siempre creyó que Naruto no merecía su tiempo, después de todo el rubio siempre fue ante los ojos de otros un idiota que no tenía ganas de salir adelante, que prefería meterse en problemas para llamar la atención y que el único futuro al que aspiraría era a ser un empleado asalariado de una empresa mediocre, destinados a quedarse en una pequeña oficina, siendo regañado todos los días por un jefe que estaba en su puesto porque tenía los contactos adecuados. Era la amistad que no querías.

Naruto nunca le habló bien a Sasuke porque él era lo que nunca sería. Uchiha era el hijo que todo padre quería, el novio que toda chica deseaba, tenía el cerebro y la belleza que la mayoría anhelaba, era digno de su destino brillante, era seguro que sería uno de esos hombres exitosos que salían en las revistas al lado de una mujer despampanante. Era la amistad que querías, pero que te sabía a inalcanzable.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, luego susurró:

—Hoy es diez de octubre y el cielo está despejado. Creo que no es un mal día.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, ¿qué tenía de importante que fuera diez de octubre? ¿Qué había de importante en que el cielo estuviera despejado? No entendió las palabras de Naruto.

—Es un buen día —terminó por decir Sasuke, concordando con el otro.

Naruto sonrió con más ganas. Cuando estaba en primaria amaba el diez de octubre porque sabía que era el día en el que sus padres le regalarían lo que él quisiera. Pero luego las cosas cambiaron, ellos se fueron hacia América, a los Estados Unidos y lo dejaron a cargo de su abuela.

Desde entonces ya no quería que fuera diez de octubre. Nadie era capaz de regalarle lo que deseaba, sus padres ahora estaban más ocupados que antes y no tenían el tiempo para ocuparse de su hijo caprichoso.

Naruto cada año deseaba cosas absurdas: deseó una noche brillante para él solo, sus padres le dieron una réplica del cuadro de Vincent Van Gogh, dijeron que la obra se llamaba _Una noche estrellada_.

Quiso ser un héroe de guerra, sus padres le dieron un libro que fue escrito por su padrino, dijeron que el libro se llamaba _El Relato de Naruto Uzumaki_.

Él anheló siempre cosas así de extrañas y cuando sus padres se fueron a otro continente para poder trabajar y darle una mejor vida a su hijo a nivel material, olvidaron que lo único que Naruto quería era que todos los diez de octubre le obsequiaran lo que quisiera, por más extravagante, por más estúpido que fuera.

—Si te dijera que quiero un pedacito del sol ¿cómo me lo darías, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, pensativo, ausente. Casi parecía que no estaba ahí.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo darle a alguien un pedazo del sol?

—Ahora no lo sé, pero eventualmente lo haré. Dame tiempo —respondió Sasuke. Su orgullo gritó que tenía que resolver el acertijo. Vio a Naruto levantarse y sacudir su uniforme.

—Ok, suerte con el reto —dijo—. Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a casa.

—Las clases no ha terminado.

—Ah ¿sí...? Bueno, lástima. Supongo que no entraré a ellas —comentó Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso todos piensan que eres un bueno para nada —dijo el Uchiha.

—¡A la mierda lo que todos piensen de mí! Mi felicidad se reduce a saber que soy un actor lo suficientemente genial como para que crean que enserio soy inútil.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y en seguida sonrió con suavidad, vio como Naruto se iba y creyó que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el rubio cabeza hueca era interesante.

**_¿Qué paso después?_ **

La respuesta de Sasuke llegó luego de doce días. Una tarde, mientras Naruto se preparaba para ir a casa el Uchiha le interceptó y le tendió un girasol.

—Una flor que ha sido bañada por el sol de seguro tiene un trozo de él dentro ¿no?

El rubio miró a Sasuke con el ceño relativamente fruncido en un gesto que resultaba pensativo. Luego rio.

—Eres algo, Sasuke Uchiha. De verdad que sí. Coincido contigo, hay un trozo de sol aquí —murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos por los pétalos de la flor.

Sasuke se quedó desconcertado. Pero asintió.

—No hay reto que no pueda ser superado —dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

Naruto le miró con una mueca. Pensó que en este mundo había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Ah, me molestas tanto que quiero gritar y golpearte. ¿Qué te parece si te hago una pregunta cada semana hasta que acabe el año escolar? Es nuestro regalo de despedida, dudo que nuestros caminos se crucen después de que salgamos de aquí. Yo obtendré regalos interesantes y tú algo de entretenimiento para ese aburrido cerebro tuyo. ¿Te parece?

—Sí. —Sasuke extendió su mano a Naruto, como si estuviera cerrando un trato, el rubio, la estrechó y entonces su extraño juego comenzó.

—Dime, si yo te pidiera un mar para mí sólo ¿cómo me lo darías?

Uchiha miró por unos segundos al piso y después a todos lados.

—Esta vez tampoco lo sé. Pero eventualmente lo haré. —Y sin decir más Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue.

Naruto se quedo ahí y miró la flor con alegría. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie más se dio el lujo de llorar un poco porque había obtenido de nuevo un presente imposible en el mes de octubre y obtendría más en recompensa por los años que fue privado de sus lapsos de egoísmo. Aunque fuera a expensas del orgullo de Sasuke.

**_¿Y entonces...?_ **

Sasuke siempre encontró una forma de responder las preguntas de Naruto. Su creatividad no tenía límite, hubo noches en las que incluso se la paso despierto. Sus padres llegaron a pensar que tenía una novia por la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaba a sus e _xtrañas manualidades llenas de amor_ , como las bautizó Itachi al enterarse del nuevo pasatiempo de su hermano menor.

¿Naruto quería un mar? Obtuvo un salero con agua salada, arena y pequeñas conchas junto a estrellas de mar miniatura.

¿Su propio Beethoven interpretando una canción de piano? En las manos de Naruto apareció a la semana una caja musical, dentro un muñeco que era una réplica cómica y caricaturesca estaba "tocando" el piano.

¿Un corazón de oro? Sasuke le dio al rubio un certificado en dónde se especificaba que él ya tenía uno dentro de sí. Naruto se partió de la risa y dijo que ésa era la cosa más cursi del mundo, pero igual aceptó con gusto la respuesta.

_**¿Pero...?** _

Un día nublado de febrero, Naruto se dio cuenta de que _la fecha_ estaba cerca _._

Medito la situación. No es que usualmente _la fecha_ tuviera importancia para él. De hecho siempre la pasaba por alto porque no era muy popular con las mujeres. Exceptuando a Hinata. No faltaba el año en que la dulce chica le tendía un chocolate y murmuraba palabras que apenas entendía.

Pero por alguna razón esta vez tuvo la necesidad de marcar en su calendario el 14 de febrero. También quiso hacer algo de chocolate y mostrar que años de vivir con una abuela que pasaba demasiado tiempo haciendo guardias en el hospital y un abuelo que invertía prácticamente todas sus horas en sus novelas, daba sus frutos, se podría decir que Naruto ahora cocinaba de forma decente, al menos no se envenenaría por error.

Así que, llegado el maléfico día se preguntó a sí mismo ¿por qué hacer chocolate y regalarlo precisamente cuando todas las mujeres dan ese dulce para demostrar su amor? Además ¿a quién se lo daría? ¿Al imbécil de Kiba? ¿Al raro de Shino? ¿A enérgico Rock Lee? ¿A la tímida Hinata? ¿A Kakashi...?

Naruto pensó que lo mejor sería guardar el chocolate y comérselo por la tarde. De esa manera no se vería envuelto en alguna situación incómoda.

—Cada día que pasa me vuelvo más loco —murmuró Naruto y después se rascó la nuca. Examinó los alrededores. Había una atmósfera rosa que le ponía con los nervios de punta—. Ya... madre y padre, sé que les prometí que iba a intentar entrar a todas mis clases, pero creo que me perdonaran que hoy también me refugie en la azotea —susurró.

Tomada la decisión, Naruto emprendió la huída. Se alegró de que cuando llegó al dichoso lugar no hubiese nadie. Caminó hasta quedar exactamente a la mitad y se dejo caer ahí, admiró el cielo. Hoy también estaba despejado. Hoy también era un buen día.

—Si sigues faltando a clases vas a repetir año.

Naruto no tenía que ver al dueño de la voz para saber quien le hablaba.

—¡Oh! Mi estimable Sasuke Uchiha, siempre es un placer escuchar sus regaños, no obstante, he de decir que por esta vez sería mejor si toma asiento a mi lado y se mantiene callado —dijo el rubio mientras palmeaba el suelo.

—Estúpido.

—Basta, déjate de halagos que me sonrojo. —Naruto empezó a carcajearse.

Sasuke suspiró, molesto. No podía decir con precisión cuando fue que Naruto dejo de pelearse con el mundo y tomarse a mal los insultos. Ahora parecía que todo le daba igual, era casi como si hubiera madurado. ¡Y vaya que la idea de un Uzumaki maduro daba miedo!

—¿A qué se debe que el gran Uchiha se salte las clases?

—Las mujeres son muy molestas en este día. Quieren que reciba sus presentes y yo no quiero hacerlo. Hoy en la mañana rechace a una y se puso a llorar —dijo Sasuke. Luego frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano a la nariz, sobándola, como si de esa manera fuera posible contener el dolor de cabeza venidero.

—Eres una deshonra para los caballeros.

—Cállate, imbécil. Todos creen que es agradable tener detrás de ti adolescentes hormonales que te idealizan.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Sasuke tenía un punto, de seguro que no era lindo estar todo el día con mujeres que no paraban de hablar y lanzar "kyas" en cada oportunidad que tenían.

—Hombre, lo siento. Pero ¿por qué no recibir los chocolates? Digo, si mal no recuerdo no tienes que devolver el regalo en el Día Blanco si no correspondes sus sentimientos —preguntó Naruto curioso.

—Odio las cosas dulces.

Ah. De eso se trataba todo. Naruto se sintió mal por Sasuke. Nadie se había detenido a preguntarle si le gustaban los chocolates.

—¿Entonces estás bien con el chocolate amargo?

—Sí, pero ninguna mujer lo regala ¿no?

—Bueno eso no lo sé.

Naruto se reincorporó, quedando sentando. Rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de color negro y luego la dejó en el regazo del otro.

—Aquí, señor Uchiha. Ha obtenido usted sus primeros chocolates amargos. Lamento que no sean de parte de una chica.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con desconcierto.

—¿No es de mala educación regalar algo que te dieron?

Naruto rodó los ojos antes de decir:

—Idiota, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? "Lamento que no sean de parte de una chica". Yo los hice, no tengo ni idea de porqué. Para cuando comencé a preguntarme a quien se los iba a dar ya era consciente que fue mala idea hacer chocolates y regalarlos justo hoy.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que darte algo el Día Blanco? —cuestionó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bastardo pendejo.

Naruto volvió a acostarse y después de ello cerró los ojos.

Sasuke abrió la caja sin cuidado. Se encontró con unos chocolates algo deformes. Tomó uno y lo probó con reticencia, no sabía que esperar de las habilidades culinarias de Naruto. Lo cierto es que se sorprendió.

—Sabe bien.

El rubio sonrió.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA** **PARTE**


	2. Medicine I

_[_ _Pick_ _it_ _up_ _,_ _pick_ _it_ _all_ _up_ _._   
_And_ _start_ _again_ _._   
_You've_ _got_ _a second chance,_   
_You_ _could_ _go_ _home._   
_Escape_ _it_ _all_ _._   
_It's_ _just_ _irrelevant_ _._   
_It's_ _just_ _medicine_ _._   
_You_ _could_ _still_ _be_ _,_   
_What_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _,_   
_what_ _you_ _said_ _you_ _were_ _,_   
_When_ _I_ _met_ _you._

_Medicine_ _,_ _Daughter_ _.]_

_[_ _Recógelo_ _,_ _recógelo_ _._   
_Y empieza de nuevo._   
_Tienes una segunda oportunidad,_   
_Podrías ir a casa._   
_Escaparse de todo._   
_Es simplemente irrelevante._   
_Es sólo medicina._   
_Aún puedes ser,_   
_Lo que quieres ser,_   
_Lo que dijiste que eras,_   
_Cuando te conocí._

_Medicine_ _,_ _Daughter_ _.]_

_**¿Qué pasó con él?** _

Naruto escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo, salió de su ensoñación y alzó la cabeza, que mantuvo baja mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones. Se encontró con su asistente, la cual sonreía de lado a lado. Era una pelirroja de ojos azules, alta y con hermosas curvas. Él escuchaba a menudo a las personas susurrar lo increíble que era que nunca la hubiera cortejado, después de todo, era una oda a la belleza.

—¿En qué piensa, señor Uzumaki? —preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Nada interesante sólo... estaba recordando mis días como adolescente. Solía ser un problema andante, ¿sabes?, era del tipo que se saltaba las clases y conocía todo tipo de malas palabras. Me iba a la azotea y pasaba largos periodos admirando el cielo.

La mujer sonrió, no le sorprendía tal revelación. Conoció a su jefe cuando estaban en la universidad y desde entonces fue consciente de que el hombre era todo un revoltoso. También supo de inmediato que sería feliz si en el futuro podía trabajar con o para alguien como él. Así que cuando Naruto le pidió ser su mano derecha no dudó en seguirlo.

Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos. Supo que Naruto había llegado a los Estados Unidos para completar su educación, para vivir con sus padres y ser una persona más digna. Si hubo algo que no le gusto de él porque le partía el corazón era que existían momentos en los que veía a lo lejos, como si anhelara algo inalcanzable.

—¿Es así? —respondió con una pregunta la mujer.

—Sí, era un dolor de cabeza, según mi abuela. Ella decía que los profesores siempre llamaban para acusarme de que no entraba a clases y mis calificaciones iban en empicada. Por aquel entonces mi bronceado era mucho más visible. Pasar mucho tiempo encerrado, leyendo y firmando papeles ha dañado mi color de piel.

—Necesita unas vacaciones.

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo he dicho mil veces —respondió Naruto. Desvió la mirada, en dirección a la ventana que estaba en su oficina. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando el cielo estaba azul recordaba a Sasuke. No necesitaba contar cuanto tiempo pasó desde que lo conoció pues lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Ya habían transcurrido dolorosos trece años desde que aquel encuentro.

Desde que Sasuke salió de su vida se encargó de revisar el calendario todos los días, era el deseo de saber en qué día vivía y qué hora era, porque eran los días y las horas que iba a pasar sin él.

Naruto sabía que si le preguntaran sobre cómo terminó amando a Sasuke Uchiha podría contar la historia al derecho y al revés. Todo ocurrió de forma lenta pero segura, de forma dulce y a veces de forma ácida, muchas veces los sucesos se desarrollaron con naturalizad y otras veces forzadamente.

Cada semana Sasuke llegaba con un nuevo regalo para Naruto. Y cada semana platicaba con él. Le regalaba comida de horrible presentación, pero buen sabor como signo de que valoraba sus esfuerzos. En la azotea, los dos se encerraban en una burbuja a la que nadie podía acceder, mientras en el salón un profesor dictaba la clase a la que ellos no entraban. A veces se peleaban, a veces reían, a veces susurraban y otras tantas veces tan sólo dormían.

El cielo podía estar gris a causa del mal clima, o podía estar naranja por la puesta de sol. O podía estar azul. Y cuando estaba azul era cuando más se alegraban, porque era signo de que el día sería agradable y podrían tomar el sol. Sin embargo, el color del cielo nunca impidió sus encuentros. Era como un acuerdo, uno del que nunca hablaron, que debían de verse para intercambiar presentes y conversar o pelear para liberar el estrés.

Ellos pudieron haber seguido con esa rutina mucho tiempo. Pero la vida les tenía preparado un camino distinto al que hubieran anhelado.

_**¿Tan cerca y tan lejos...?** _

El día que Sasuke y Naruto fueron emparejados para hacer un trabajo de investigación y ninguno de ellos se opuso el mundo pareció llegar a su fin. El apocalipsis, la catástrofe, la calamidad estaba cerca, según todo el salón.

Kakashi los miró largamente. Como esperando que Sasuke dijera que Naruto era un imbécil que sólo dificultaría su trabajo, como esperando que Naruto se enfadará y gritará que no le gustaba la idea de ser compañero de un arrogante Uchiha.

Los minutos corrieron y los alumnos que susurraron sobre la situación sin consideración se callaron porque los aludidos simplemente estaban ahí, como si nada extraño pasara.

Kakashi siguió nombrando las parejas, haciendo caso omiso, por el momento, al hecho extraordinario que había presenciado. Reflexionó que ya tenía de que presumir en la próxima junta de profesores.

Las clases siguieron su ritmo usual después de aquello. Para cuando llegó el final de la jornada escolar, y todos ya se habían ido del salón, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos?

—Sí, no lo arruines, Naruto.

—Eso es lo que yo debería de decir, Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron de forma retadora, en algún momento Naruto resopló divertido y cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura.

Sasuke contempló el rostro del rubio con cuidado, pudo notar cuan largas eran sus pestañas. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, aquello no era normal, ¿desde cuándo le prestaba atención a otra persona?

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? —preguntó Naruto de la nada.

—¿Sería problema si voy a la tuya?

Naruto negó.

Sasuke no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Desde su perspectiva era buena idea mantener al rubio lejos de su familia. Especialmente de su padre. No dudaba que el hombre fuera lo suficientemente severo como para juzgar a su nuevo amigo por su personalidad y apariencia burbujeante.

—En tu casa —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Ok!, entonces nos vemos el viernes al finalizar las clases, ¿o tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó Naruto. No dudaba que Sasuke, a diferencia suya, tuviera un montón de cosas que hacer, considerando que el chico era terriblemente popular y siempre se veía obligado a estar en el ojo del huracán.

—No, está bien. Nos vemos el viernes, mientras tanto mantente lejos de mí, tenemos una reputación que mantener, yo como un hombre asocial y tú como el idiota que más me odia —dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado.

Naruto no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

—Vale, vale —canturreó Naruto—. Hombre asocial, el idiota que más te odia se retira ahora, debe de ir a casa.

Sasuke asintió y vio a Naruto irse.

**_¿Cómo floreció el amor...?_ **

Naruto estaba en la entrada de la escuela. Vio a los alumnos salir del lugar; algunos estaban felices, otros abatidos, unos más a punto de colapsar o pensando en la idea de arrastrarse porque no tenían ganas ni de caminar.

Después de unos minutos se aburrió y comenzó a contemplar sus zapatos. Esperaba que Sasuke llegara pronto o se iría a su casa solo y haría el trabajo igual de solo. Eso no sería una novedad. Ya había pasado que antes lo dejaban hacer las cosas por su cuenta debido a que nadie lo creía capaz de hacer un proyecto decente a causa de sus constantes ausencias a clases. Su madre solía llamarlo cada cierto tiempo y cuando Naruto le contaba sobre aquella situación ella no hacía nada más que reñirlo por no mostrar que era un buen alumno cuando quería.

"¿Cómo esperas que otros confíen en ti si no das muestras de que eres responsable?", decía Kushina.

Y Naruto tenía que darle la razón a regañadientes. Suspiró y se talló la cara.

—Hey, idiota —dijo una voz que Naruto conocía bien a esas alturas.

—Hey, bastardo, tardaste demasiado.

Sasuke estaba delante del rubio.

—Me costó trabajo librarme de las personas que intentaban llevarme a una fiesta.

—No sé si me estás presumiendo tu vida social o dándome una excusa.

—Las dos cosas —dijo Sasuke—. Porque dudo que tengas lo primero.

—Te diría que te vayas al diablo, pero tienes algo de razón —comentó Naruto con humor ácido. Luego empezó caminar—. Sígueme.

—¿Vamos a caminar? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí. No estamos muy lejos. Quince minutos a lo mucho.

Sasuke asintió.

El trayecto a la casa de Naruto fue hecho en silencio. Sasuke había aprendido que por las tardes el rubio adoptaba una actitud taciturna a causa del hambre y el mal humor que se cargaba porque las clases lo estresaban.

Tal y como Naruto lo dijo, catorce minutos después ya estaban enfrente de una casa ligeramente ostentosa. Sasuke inclino la cabeza a un lado, relativamente sorprendido, pero no lo demostró, tenía un rostro que expresaba indiferencia.

—¿Eres de familia adinerada?

—Nah. La casa es así de aparatosa debido a que fue la única que tenía una biblioteca lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos los libros de mi abuelo. Mi abuela estaba increíblemente enojada cuando supo cuando dinero había gastado el viejo... —respondió Naruto.

Sasuke no preguntó nada más. Entraron al lugar y el rubio llevó al azabache hasta su habitación. Tuvieron que recorrer varios pasillos que estaban adornados con diversas fotos y mesas que tenían encima jarrones con flores de la temporada. Era acogedor.

—Aquí estamos.

Sasuke miró el cuarto, estaba limpio. El techo era de color naranja claro y las paredes eran blancas.

—Es demasiado impoluto para ti —dijo Uchiha.

Naruto le miró, frunció el ceño y luego preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, creo que eres del tipo de chicos a los que les queda el caos.

—Ah, supongo que tienes razón, a menudo está más sucio pero cuando hay visitas suelo hacer limpieza.

Sasuke suspiró y asintió.

—Puedes empezar a hacer el trabajo en lo que voy por algo de comida, necesito devorar algo o mi mal humor empeorara. Y asumo que tú tampoco has comido —dijo Naruto. Le señaló a Sasuke el escritorio, encima de él había una laptop.

Sasuke asintió y vio a Naruto salir del lugar. Caminó hasta llegar al escritorio, prendió la computadora y se quedó viendo la pantalla. A veces el rubio le recordaba un poco a su madre: tenía la costumbre de alimentarlo cada que podía y en los días lluviosos le daba una sombrilla puesto que él nunca llevaba una por flojera. Recordó vagamente aquella vez en la que incluso le puso un impermeable, no tuvo el corazón para negarse porque el otro se notaba tan feliz de verlo totalmente a salvo de la tormenta que caía en ese momento.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Naruto había regresado y cargaba una bandeja, en ella estaba un plato lleno de emparedados y dos vasos de jugo.

—He regresado —dijo mientras dejaba la comida sobre el escritorio. Después jaló una silla que estaba cerca para sentarse a lado de Sasuke. Tomó un emparedado y enseguida soltó un sonido de gusto—. Empecemos.

El azabache dio inicio, tecleó en búsqueda de la información que necesitaban. Por momentos Naruto le daba su opinión respecto a las páginas a las que entraban. Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas recolectando fuentes y escribiendo a la par.

—Necesitamos más información —susurró Sasuke, molesto.

—Busquemos en inglés —sugirió Naruto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró a Naruto.

—Mi inglés aún no es lo suficientemente bueno como para discernir si la información es segura o no.

—Estamos de suerte, yo manejo el idioma —comentó Naruto mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Sasuke con cierta incredulidad.

—Si. Mi familia me ha enseñado desde que era pequeño porque mis papás se la pasan viajando y creyeron que sería bueno para mí aprender. Recuerdo que un día mi mamá me colgó de un árbol para acelerar el aprendizaje, dijo que no me bajaría hasta que hablara con fluidez y pudiera recordar todos los verbos irregulares. Mi papá me salvo cuando le hizo ver a mi madre que sólo estaba logrando asustarme —respondió Naruto—. Así que sugiero que tú acomodes lo que tenemos mientras yo me pongo a buscar más datos.

—Me parece bien —dijo Sasuke, pensó que ahora sabía de dónde provenía la excentricidad de Naruto, de seguro su madre se la había heredado.

Trabajaron durante otra hora. Los únicos ruidos que se escucharon fueron los de Sasuke escribiendo y los Naruto tecleando y comiendo.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo el Uchiha de la nada—. Los ojos me duelen y es hora de que regrese a casa.

—Yo ya me aburrí —dijo Naruto con tono quejumbroso. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza atrás. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados y estiró sus piernas.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, de nuevo se encontraba contemplando las largas pestañas del blondo; sus ojos inevitablemente escrutaron enseguida los labios rosas y luego el delgado cuello. Después analizó cada parte del cuerpo de Naruto: sus dedos, sus piernas, el ancho de sus hombros, sus brazos, incluso sus pies.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio desconcertado. Sintió la mirada pesada del azabache sobre él e inevitablemente abrió los ojos para saber qué pasaba.

—Naruto.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin moverse, sin querer respirar, sin querer que el tiempo pasara. Sin querer echarse atrás.

Naruto por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de hablar, no sabía de dónde provenía tal temor, pero algo le decía que si hacía ruido Sasuke se iría. Y no quería que Sasuke se fuera, porque a él le gustaba su compañía.

Sasuke escuchaba el latir de su corazón en sus oídos. No entendía porque era incapaz de decir algo inteligente o de moverse con su seguridad usual. Normalmente era quien tenía en control de la situación, de esa forma lo educaron. Su padre siempre le dijo que los Uchiha debían de saber actuar correctamente independientemente de lo que pasara. Pero en ese instante nada le vino a la cabeza. Estaba en blanco.

Ah, eso era.

Estaba nervioso. A sus 17 años Sasuke experimentaba por primera vez el nerviosismo.

—¿Sasuke...? —preguntó de nuevo Naruto, inseguro. ¿Hizo algo para enojarlo?

Sasuke se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre Naruto que aún estaba sentado.

—¿Por qué?

El rubio contrajo sus cejas e hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué me haces sentir extraño? —cuestionó Sasuke.

Naruto abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella. La volvió a cerrar.

—¿Pusiste algo en tu comida?

—¡No! —dijo finalmente Naruto de forma inmediata—. ¿Te duele el estómago, es eso? Te daré algo para ello...

—Sí, pero no me duele de la forma usual. Es más como... —Sasuke dejó de hablar. Mierda. Mierda. Mil veces mierda. Maldijo una y otra vez en su mente. Se acababa de dar cuenta de por qué no le molestaba en absoluto pasar tiempo con Naruto o hablar con él. De por qué se quedaba en blanco por momentos, de por qué su estómago le dolía a veces y por qué su mirada no se podía apartar del otro.

—¡Sasuke deja de actuar raro! ¡Me estás asustando, joder! —gritó Naruto.

—Creo que te voy a asustar un poco más, idiota —susurró Sasuke. Luego estampó sus labios contra los del rubio.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos sorprendido. Sus manos sujetaron los pliegues de su camisa con violencia. Pensó fugazmente que Sasuke olía a manzana.


	3. Medicine II

_[_ _You've_ _got_ _a_ _warm_ _heart_ _,_   
_You've_ _got_ _a_ _beautiful_ _brain_ _._   
_But_ _it's_ _disintegrating_ _,_   
_From_ _all_ _the_ _medicine_ _._   
_(...)_   
_You_ _could_ _still_ _be_ _,_   
_What_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _._   
_What_ _you_ _said_ _you_ _were_ _,_   
_When_ _I_ _met_ _you._   
_When_ _you_ _met_ _me._   
_When_ _I_ _met_ _you._

_Medicine_ _,_ _Daughter_ _.]_

_[Tienes un corazón cálido,_  
 _Tienes un hermoso cerebro._  
 _Pero se está desintegrado,_  
 _Por toda la medicina._  
 _(...)_  
 _Aún puedes ser,_  
 _Lo que quieres_.   
_Lo que dijiste que eras,_  
 _Cuando te conocí._  
 _Cuando me conociste._  
 _Cuando te conocí._

_Medicine_ _,_ _Daughter_ _.]_

_**¿Quién colocó la flor en aquel jarrón?** _

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha salió de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki tenía una sonrisa tonta. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie que fuera testigo de tan indigna expresión en su rostro. Ahora entendía un poco porque las personas que decían que el amor era como una gran rosa roja. De verdad que sí.

Naruto diciéndole que estaba bien que intentaran tener algo, le pareció la cosa más increíble que hubiera escuchado. Aunque llamar "algo" a su relación fue tan torpe de su parte, a Sasuke le pareció correcto, porque "algo", era difícil de definir. Y lo suyo era así: difícil de definir con palabras.

_**¿Cómo vivió la flor?** _

Había días en los que se tomaban de la mano, lo hacían con miedo, con temor, con duda.

Casi siempre fue Sasuke el que tomó la iniciativa cuando se trató de contacto físico porque era la única forma que conocía para expresar su cariño. Nadie nunca le dijo cómo hablar sobre lo que sentía. Porque en su familia los hombres no eran ni serían educados para ser sentimentales o románticos. Los hombres eran instruidos para ser líderes, sobresalientes y razonables.

Naruto era el de las palabras. El de las frases casi cursis y los susurros cariñosos. El que sentía con intensidad. El que se emocionaba, el transparente, el que se avergonzaba cuando Sasuke lo tocaba, porque no hubo alguien en el pasado, externo a su familia, que le acarició con tanto cariño.

Había días en los que se abrazaban.

Y permanecían mucho tiempo así, sin decir nada, escuchando el ruido de sus respiraciones y el palpitar de sus corazones. No necesitaban palabras en esos momentos. La comodidad de los brazos del otro era lo único que les urgía.

Había días en los que Sasuke tocaba el rostro de Naruto, buscando algo que le disgustara pero no lo encontraba y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía feliz.

Había días en los que Naruto miraba la cara de Sasuke, buscando algo más para admirar, pero descubría con sorpresa que ya conocía todo de ella.

Había días en los que se amaban tanto que la intensidad con que lo hacían los lastimaba.

**_¿Cómo se marchito?_ **

Sasuke sabía desde un principio que su relación con Naruto era un error, pero no para él, sino para la sociedad en la que vivían. Hubo veces en las que escuchó a su padre hablar sobre las relaciones homosexuales con repudio. Su madre y su hermano nunca dijeron nada en contra, sólo se mantuvieron en silencio, probablemente porque los comentarios de odio no iban con ellos.

Por eso, cuando su relación con Naruto se descubrió y el castigo fue severo no se sorprendió. Sin embargo, se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez por ser tan torpe, por no proteger el primer vínculo romántico que había formado con otra persona.

Las blancas paredes, el techo pintando de azul y las cortinas grises fue lo único que contempló por siete días. Su padre lo encerró en su habitación para que meditara lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, después de todo, desde la perspectiva de Fugaku, aquella "relación", no era nada más que un error, una estupidez, una locura adolescente, un experimento que no le traería nada bueno.

Frunció el ceño y sonrió de forma amarga. Ninguno de los adjetivos que su padre le dio a su noviazgo con Naruto era el correcto.

Cada minuto que paso en aquel cuarto se preguntó por Naruto; si estaba bien; si había comido; si no se saltaba las clases o lo molestaban.

Pero Naruto, a diferencia de Sasuke, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué estaba haciendo el otro en los días que se ausentó de clases pues estaba más ocupado lidiando con el acoso que recibía día con día.

Todo porque al parecer la mitad de la escuela ya sabía de la relación que mantenía con Sasuke. No sabía cómo se enteraron, pero corrían rumores de que alguien los vio agarrados de la mano mientras estaban en la azotea.

Que sus zapatos desaparecieran, que su banca se llenara de insultos y que sus libretas siempre se encontraran en cubetas con agua comenzó a ser algo común. Incluso llegó a ser golpeado o forzado por algunos alumnos al terminar las clases. Al quinto día de que inició el abuso, llegó a su hogar con el uniforme desgarrado y con moretones en la cara. Para su mala fortuna su abuela terminó su turno antes de tiempo y ya estaba en casa. Cuando vio el estado de su nieto entró en histeria.

No faltaba decir que la mujer armó un escándalo en la oficina del director por su "negligencia y poco interés en el bienestar de los alumnos". Naruto no sintió lástima por el hombre.

Ni tampoco sintió lástima de sí mismo cuando Tsunade le dijo que se iría con sus padres. Al parecer, fueron informados de la situación y temían que su hijo terminara con secuelas físicas o psicológicas así que querían tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo y llevarlo con un terapeuta. Su orientación sexual sería mejor recibida en un país más liberal. Lo pintaron como un adolescente frágil que merecía todo el apoyo.

El rubio tuvo que aguantarse la risa. ¿Él frágil? Era un buen chiste, sin embargo, tenía un poco de sentido su preocupación, considerando todo lo que aconteció en un lapso de corto tiempo. Por unos días intentó persuadir a sus padres y abuela con los argumentos de que todo podía cambiar, que en realidad era absurdo que quisieran que se fuera a América, que tenía amigos, que aún no terminaba el ciclo escolar.

Pero nada hizo que Tsunade, Minato o Kushina cambiaran de opinión, incluso su abuelo se mantuvo apoyando la decisión tomada por los otros.

Lo único que pudo agradecer fue que nadie mencionara los rumores sobre su "supuesta" homosexualidad en su cara y que lo siguieran tratando como siempre.

Al final, empezó a buscar la forma de avisarle a Sasuke sobre la situación. Ahora que ya tenía tiempo para pensar, se preguntó por las causas del aislamiento y ausencia de Uchiha. De forma inevitable se angustió.

Y en algún momento su preocupación se volvió tanta que inició una investigación para saber en dónde vivía Sasuke. Sin embargo, su indagación fue poco fructífera, porque los pocos que conocían tal dato se negaron a decirle y los profesores le comentaron que no daban información de los alumnos a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando las opciones se le acabaron. Pero Hinata apareció de la nada, con su habitual timidez, diciendo que escuchó sobre su investigación y que ella podía ayudarlo puesto que sabía la dirección de Sasuke.

Naruto la besó en la frente y alabó en más de una ocasión. Incluso, teatralmente, la proclamó diosa de la misericordia.

Hinata no pudo con tanto. Le entregó a Naruto un papel con la dirección escrita de forma legible, susurró indicaciones para que encontrara la ventana de Sasuke sin problemas y luego huyó por el bien de su alma.

El rubio sonrió ante la actitud de la chica, pensó que sería genial si Hinata era capaz de alcanzar la felicidad. No estaría ahí para verla llegar a la adultez, sin embargo, la recordaría para siempre.

Lo cierto es, que Naruto no siguió las instrucciones que le dieron de inmediato. Se fue a su hogar saliendo de clases, dejó sus cosas, cenó solo, miró televisión, saludó a sus abuelos cuando ellos llegaron a altas horas de la noche, los vio irse a dormir y a las tres de la mañana fue en busca de su "princesa".

Las calles a esas horas se le antojaron siniestras.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado por Hinata tragó saliva. La casa era enorme, tanto como la comprada por Jiraiya en un ataque de locura. Buscó la que se suponía era la ventana de Sasuke y armándose de valor lanzó varias piedras a ella.

"Ojalá no me haya equivocado", rogó. Sólo pudo suspirar de alivio cuando tres minutos después el Uchiha se asomó y miró sorprendido a Naruto.

No tardó en salir de su casa para encontrarse con el rubio.

A pesar de que tenían tanto que decirse, lo primero que hicieron fue tomarse de la mano y mirar el cielo estrellado.

—Es la primera vez que lo observamos así —dijo Naruto.

—Sí, es refrescante.

—Me voy a América, mis padres quieren que lo haga... y tú...

Sasuke apretó su agarré. Su expresión no cambio.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que iré a un colegio privado lo que resta del año y lo mismo será con la universidad.

Naruto asintió en comprensión. Tenía ganas de gritar pero a cambio recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Hay que encontrarnos una última vez.

—Que sean dos —pidió Uchiha. Los golpes por las escapadas le iban a doler aunque eso no importaba. El precio a pagar le pareció justo.

_**¿Cuándo explotó?** _

Lo suyo fue patético, fue miserable, fue doloroso y fue en uno de esos moteles que sólo los perdedores sin esperanzas visitaban con las amantes en turno. No obstante, estaban seguros de que a pesar de tales circunstancias lo recordarían toda su vida.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a arrancar la ropa de Naruto con desesperación y cuando Naruto acarició cuanto pudo de la piel de Sasuke fueron conscientes de que la separación estaba más cerca. El miedo se hizo más tangente, más visible. Nunca lo dirían en voz alta, pero sintieron como si hubiesen visto un horripilante fantasma.

Naruto no imaginó que su primera experiencia sexual sería de esa manera.

Sasuke jamás creyó que sentiría deseo por otro hombre. Pero ahí estaba, quitándole la ropa a uno, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba desnudar algo más que el cuerpo de Naruto. Necesitaba desarropar el alma del otro, mirarla, empaparse de ella y aliviar el dolor que oprimía su pecho ante la inminente despedida.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando se quedó sin ropa, miró a Sasuke y notó que él seguía con los pantalones puestos, aunque su pecho ya estaba expuesto. Contempló la respiración errática de Uchiha y una felicidad, que nunca antes experimento, le inundó.

Era placer, el de provocar lo que sea, en la persona que quería.

Sasuke llevó a Naruto hasta la cama y lo aventó a ella, el rubio soltó un ruido de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero en cuanto vio a Sasuke subirse encima de él, se guardó sus quejas, a cambio, pensó de forma fugaz que la temperatura de la habitación se había elevado.

—Estaremos bien —susurró Sasuke antes de besar a Naruto.

Y Naruto supo que era una mentira. También supo que le gustaba la idea de creérsela. Se dejó hacer, se hundió en las sensaciones y acarició con cuidado la espalda de Sasuke. Sintió la lengua del otro recorrer cada espacio de su boca, desde sus encías hasta sus dientes y su lengua magullada. Un cosquilleo en su abdomen comenzó a molestarlo, luego la ropa interior se sintió apretada, se removió, y se miró a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que tenía una erección.

Sasuke ya había dejado su boca en paz. Ahora mordía su cuello con ganas, con pasión y con esa torpeza que caracteriza a los adolescentes que tuvieron fantasías por años sobre cómo hacer sentir bien al amante en cuestión. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Tenía la mirada triste. Tenía la cara más bonita que Naruto hubiera visto jamás. Tenía sueños y todos habían caducado justo ese día.

El rubio gimió adolorido, los dientes de Sasuke desgarrando su piel no le producían una sensación agradable. Antes de que pudiera decirle que dejara de hacerlo, él pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto y se alejó.

—Bastardo —murmuró Naruto con una mueca.

—Sí —admitió Sasuke, enseguida sonrió. Acercó sus manos a las caderas de Naruto, las acarició con ternura, luego las dejó. Se puso de pie por unos instantes, que parecieron eternos, para quitarse la ropa que aún tenía puesta.

Naruto, pensó que no importaba cuantas veces viera a Sasuke, éste siempre le parecería tan etéreo como la primera vez que se encontró con él. Notó que el otro tenía en sus manos uno de los sobres de lubricante que compraron en una de esas tiendas que estaban abiertas las 24 horas. De paso sacó la caja de condones del pantalón que sostenía con descuido, luego lo dejó caer.

Las manos Sasuke temblaron ligeramente, tal vez fue por la excitación, tal vez fue por temor a hacer las cosas mal. Se subió a la cama de nuevo, respiró hondo, abrió uno de los sobres y luego miró a Naruto con cierta vergüenza.

—Abre las piernas.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó Naruto a modo de burla.

—Por favor, pedazo de idiota —dijo Sasuke.

El rubio rio por lo bajo. Le tomó unos instantes hacer caso a la petición del azabache a causa del pudor.

—Te juró que te castro si me lástimas.

—Dame un respiro —comentó Sasuke mientras dejaba caer el contenido líquido entre sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo contemplaba con intensidad, pero tal cosa no le sorprendió ni incomodó, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellos ojos, esos que siempre parecían mirar tan dentro de las personas y parecían más abismos que cielos contenidos en un par de iris.

Naruto suspiró e intentó relajarse, sin embargo, no lo logró, después de todo, no alcanzaba a comprender la situación en su totalidad. No sabía qué era lo que estaba planeando Sasuke porque nunca se molestó en investigar a profundidad cómo dos hombres tenían sexo, aunque si lo meditaba, aunque supiera cada detalle, todavía confiaría en Sasuke en la misma medida. Se tensó al sentir unos dedos fríos y húmedos en su entrada, su mirada se afiló y observó con fiereza a Sasuke.

—Es necesario, sino dolerá.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke lacónicamente. Luego siguió con su hacer, introdujo con suavidad sus dedos en el ano del otro y los movió con cuidado y lentitud.

La situación era extraña. Naruto no podía hacer nada más que fruncir sus labios y ceño y evitar moverse aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía pues parecía estar en desacuerdo con la intromisión. _Aún puedes parar esto_ , susurró una voz en su interior. _Vete a la mierda_ , le respondió.

Antes de que pudiera seguir luchando con su interior, fue consciente de que el dolor y la incomodidad ya casi se habían ido. Casi era la palabra clave.

Sasuke abrió un condón, lo puso en su miembro con cuidado, luego cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras rechistaba.

—Relájate —le pidió a Naruto.

—Mi amenaza sigue en pie —recalcó el rubio, enseguida inhaló y exhaló.

Sasuke sonrió con suavidad. Acercó más su cuerpo al de Naruto. Insertó poco a poco su pene en el agujero recién lubricado. Vio que el rubio comenzaba a hacer gestos de dolor y se sintió la peor persona del mundo; con una ternura impropia de él le susurró al oído palabras dulces, acarició los cabellos de oro y besó sus mejillas.

—Está bien, estaremos bien —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo retener las lágrimas, sollozo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ellos no iban a estar bien, sin importar cuantas veces se lo repitieran. ¿Por qué a la gente le gustaba engañarse? ¿Por qué eran incapaces de enfrentar la realidad? ¿Por qué la juventud los hacía tan frágiles cuando tenían que ser invencibles?

Se besaron torpemente. Su inexperiencia era notable. ¿Y qué más daba? A ellos no les molestaba. Sasuke movió sus caderas y penetró con fuerza el interior de Naruto.

El rubio siguió sollozando. Gimió de dolor y se aferró más y más a lo único que le pareció que le podía salvar en ese momento: Sasuke.

Cuervos se estaban comiendo su corazón. Quimeras arañaban su interior. Amapolas crecían en su boca.

Sasuke tomó el miembro de Naruto para acariciarlo, no quería ser el único que se sintiera bien. Se dio cuenta de que su acción tuvo una reacción positiva.

Los minutos pasaron; minutos en los mostraron todo lo que tenían para ofrecer, minutos en los que tomaron todo aquello y lo destrozaron, minutos en los que recogieron los pedazos y los guardaron.

Naruto ya no lloraba. Los sonidos que brotaban de su boca delataban placer. Sasuke seguía balanceándose, aguantando las ganas de comerse entero al rubio para que nadie se lo arrebatara.

No tardaron en alcanzar el clímax, primero Sasuke, luego Naruto. Los espasmos recorrieron sus cuerpos y el calor de la habitación los quemó. Sus abdómenes se ensuciaron, mas eso no importaba.

Lo suyo, definitivamente fue mísero, desdichado.

Pero lo agradecían. Agradecían su desgracia.

_**¿Se secó la flor...?** _

Naruto no pudo impedir su mudanza.

Sasuke fue incapaz de sobreponerse a las órdenes de su padre, el miedo al rechazo de su familia fue más fuerte. Irónicamente y a la par, el sentimiento de debilidad se apodero de él. Miró a Naruto aguantarse el llanto. _Se acabo_ , le susurró una voz, ¿era su consciencia reclamándole? _Se acabo_ , igual le respondió, desconsolado

—Sonríe —pidió Sasuke con la voz quebrada pero con aquel tono arrogante que le caracterizaba—. Esa expresión de tristeza no te queda.

Naruto sonrió, con las lágrimas aglomeradas en la punta de sus ojos, contempló al otro de forma borrosa y luego extendió su mano para acariciar los oscuros cabellos. Deslizo sus dedos para tocar el rostro ajeno con ternura y cerró los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo Naruto. No supo que ganaba con ello. Las palabras le supieron amargas, igual que aquel café sin azúcar que años atrás se había tomado en casa de un amigo por pura cortesía.

Sasuke envolvió a Naruto en sus brazos. Por primera vez odio no saber cómo expresar lo que sentía. Pero el hecho de que el rubio le devolviera el abrazo de forma firme le hizo entender que un simple te amo en voz alta no era necesario para que Naruto entendiera lo mucho que lo quería.

_Porque cuando se abrazaban, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos._

—Me tengo que ir —susurró Sasuke después de unos minutos.

—No tienes que.

—Ojalá fuera así.

Naruto rompió el abrazo con cuidado y observó el rostro de Sasuke. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo vería, así que memorizaría cuando pudiera de él.

_Pero ya conocía todo de aquella cara, no le quedaba nada más por aprender._

—Gracias... por todo —murmuró Naruto.

—Nos vemos luego, Naruto —dijo Sasuke, y no se arrepintió de decir aquello en vez de despedirse, porque el rostro del rubio se iluminó—. No es el final. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar.

—Nos vemos luego, Sasuke.

_**¿Cómo terminó?** _

Naruto no volvió a saber de Sasuke hasta años después. Lo vio en una revista donde la gente que ganaba millones al año salía; estaba en la portada, con esa pose arrogante y seria que siempre lo caracterizó, pero a su lado no estaba una despampanante mujer. No había nadie. Entonces supo que Sasuke seguía solo.

_Como en aquel entonces._

No pudo alegrarse por ello porque pensó que era muy triste que siguiera sin abrirle su corazón a alguien más.

Sasuke supo de Naruto cuando su hermano le mostró una revista extrajera. En la portada estaba el rubio, a su lado había una mujer pelirroja despampanante. Y tuvo miedo. No pudo alegrarse del éxito de Naruto, porque eso parecía significar que ya había alguien más en su vida.

Leyó el artículo que hablaba del hombre y se alegró de saber que aquella mujer no era nada más que una amiga. Después de su lectura pensó.

Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que la vida era incomprensible. Los humanos siempre deseaban cosas que no podían obtener y por otro lado si podían, tenían miedo de las consecuencias, de los qué dirán, de las miradas de desprecio.

Se puso de pie y por primera vez en años miró el reloj. Eran las once la mañana con treinta y siete minutos. Sasuke tomó una decisión, aunque la incertidumbre lo estaba matando y arrastrando hacia un infierno de inquietudes, siguió adelante.

Después de todo, tal decisión era a favor de su salvación. En ese momento la vida no sólo fue incomprensible, también fue clemente.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA** **PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: el uso de "América" en lugar de Estados Unidos o U.S.A. es debido al hecho de que en Japón se usa América para denominar al país.


	4. Epílogo

_["_ _Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."_   
_Louis Charles Alfred de_ _Muset_ _. Poeta francés.]_

_**La perspectiva de ellos** _

Fue tan simple como eso.

En medio de una comida, Fugaku le extendió a Sasuke varias carpetas. Entonces Sasuke hizo un gesto de descontento porque ya sabía que había en el interior.

Itachi meditó que probablemente el contenido de éstas no variaba mucho. De seguro contenían los diferentes "perfiles" de las mujeres que su padre consideró dignas de convertirse en la esposa de su hijo menor. Sintió pena por Sasuke pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Si ni siquiera fue capaz de salvarse a sí mismo cuando años atrás paso por la misma situación.

Mikoto tenía un semblante triste, parecía estar preparándose para ir a un velorio. Cualquiera podría preguntarle quién murió sin parecer fuera de lugar.

Sasuke se puso de pie, dejando su comida incompleta. Miró a su madre y sonrió, de esa forma en la que no lo había hecho en años. El comedor de repente parecía más luminoso, como si el sol le hubiera dado después de un periodo muy largo.

—Lo siento, no me estoy casando.

Fugaku hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Perdón?

—Que no me estoy casando. De hecho, anuncio, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, que me voy de esta casa. Padre, renuncio a mi empleo. Madre, perdóname por no ser capaz de cumplir con tus expectativas. Itachi... tú... sé feliz —dijo Sasuke.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego asintió. Mikoto se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Sabes lo que conlleva tu estúpida decisión? Dejarás de tener mi apoyo —amenazó Fugaku, que parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de ira.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sasuke, luego sonrió con más ganas. Comenzó a caminar y en cuestión de segundos salió de aquel lugar.

Mikoto se sintió mal por Sasuke, el pobre no se iba a llevar nada más que un traje.

Itachi pensó de forma ociosa que Sasuke se estaba yendo junto con sus sueños recién nacidos y sus esperanzas revividas. Qué afortunado.

Sasuke partió. No dijo a dónde, ni por qué. Pero eso no le importo mucho a Mikoto, porque su hijo recuperó la expresión tan tranquila que siempre portó cuando era un adolescente.

"Al menos será feliz", concluyó Itachi.

_**La perspectiva de él** _

Naruto recibió un e-mail. Estuvo tentado a borrarlo porque no conocía el remitente y en el asunto aparecía un simple "importante", pensó que tal vez era spam. Lo cierto es que la curiosidad le hizo abrir el mensaje. Si era un virus ya se las vería con su secretaria y los regaños que ésta le iba a dar por descuidado.

La cantidad que expresiones que pasaron por su rostro al ver aquel mensaje no podrían ser contadas nunca. Dos líneas escritas en un japonés formal le alegraron la vida:

_En una cafetería de Manhattan a las trece horas. No llegues tarde._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto se dio cuenta de que había un adjunto. Lo descargó y abrió con prisa, era un detallado mapa de cómo llegar a la dichosa cafetería. Después de asimilar la noticia se carcajeo.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser así de cortante? Sigues siendo un idiota sin tacto —murmuró en medio de risitas.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y recargo su frente en la mesa. Notó que lágrimas mojaban la madera.

Estaba llorando. Por primera vez en años no fue por el sentimiento de pérdida que había experimentado desde la separación.

_**La perspectiva de los dos** _

Naruto se dio cuenta de que la cafetería tenía unos ventanales enormes; cosa buena, porque dejaban ver el cielo. Lo contempló de forma nostálgica. Después buscó a Sasuke. Cuando se encontró con él se dio cuenta de que su exterior había cambiado mucho.

Fue hasta donde estaba Uchiha y se paró enfrente.

—Hoy el cielo está azul. Es un buen día —dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

—Es un buen día —concordó Sasuke, también sonriendo con la suavidad y discreción que siempre lo caracterizaron.

Naruto pensó que existían cosas que nunca iban a sufrir una metamorfosis. Jaló una silla y se sentó.

—¿Qué me trajiste de regalo?

—¿Hoy? Nada. Pero dame tiempo, eventualmente te daré algo —dijo Sasuke, enseguida soltó un suspiro. Meditó que necesitaba un calendario, perdió la noción del tiempo debido al viaje hecho de forma precipitada y a su búsqueda de una vivienda—. ¿Qué día dices que es hoy?

—Diez de octubre —respondió Naruto, mirando con diversión a Sasuke. No le molestó su pregunta porque el otro pareció verdaderamente perdido en el tiempo.

—Realmente es un buen día —recalcó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto. ¿No te he dicho ya que el cielo está azul?

**FIN DE LA ANÉCDOTA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julio de 2015:
> 
> Como diría Morrison: All right, all right!
> 
> Historia completa. Fin, no hay más.
> 
> Cuando termine por fin pude sonreír porque estaba segura de que era la conclusión que estuve buscando.
> 
> Tengo más cosas que quiero escribir pero aún tengo dos historias que mí yo de 17 años quería que vieran la luz. Primero terminaré con esas y luego le daré paso a lo que ronda mi cabeza por estos días.
> 
> Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo a lo largo de ésto, leerlos siempre fue un placer, enserio.
> 
> Ojalá que hayan disfrutado del trabajo. Yo lo hice.
> 
> Saludos y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Mayo de 2020:
> 
> He hecho unas pequeñas ediciones, más que nada dedazos. No he querido cambiar mucho el orden de las oraciones, reescribir párrafos, etc., porque quería que se quedara lo más fiel posible al original.
> 
> Soy una nostálgica y el trabajo que alguna vez escribí como adolescente, no fue tan malo. Me llena de alegría ver cuánto he crecido como escritora y que después de tantos años todavía hay gente que lee y relee está humilde historia.
> 
> En mi ignorancia y en la sencillez de la historia, recae mucha de la vulnerabilidad que sentí cuando era más joven y espero que otros puedan sentirse un poco reconfortados con estas letras.
> 
> Todavía les sigo agradeciendo y deseando lo mejor.


End file.
